Putin-P Series (Part 2)
Please note that the following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important parts of the lyrics / images that need to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events that should be kept in mind. *Confusions are things that are unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are uncofirmed facts. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 1 *See Part 3 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series Timeline (Further timeline on each parts) Songs まほうはじゃどう wa Jadou / The Magic Heresy :Sung by Kagamine Rin ・Miku, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 鏡音リン・ミクで「まほうはじゃどう」 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The song starts off with Miku and Rin going to the same junior highschool. It's described that Hatsune Miku is an 'idol' and not so different from the Hatsune Miku 'right now'. It's also mentioned that Miku is a glutton and loves to eat food. On the other hand, Rin complains about how she's always 'number two' compared to Miku (again). She called Miku a pig because Miku kept on singing about food and her being popular. Keywords *『魔法』 Magic *『'アメリカ'』 America *『「私はミクよ！」』 I'm Miku! *Because I'm a repeater. Even though I'm an idol☆ *『'豚（リン）、ミク（豚）'』 Pig (Rin), Miku (Pig) *『一番、二番』 First, second *『ドナルド』 Ronald *『ケミカルジャドウヨ！、ガンジャはダメ！』 It's the chemical psychosis! Weed is useless! *『ミニにタコができるっていう（田代声ネタ）』 I mean, its like an octopus in a miniskirt (Tashiro's voice) Notes *Although she's mentioned before; this is Miku's first 'physical' appereance in the series. (Though she made a 'cameo' appearance in I'll Give you Chocolate!) *Miku is 16 years old while Rin and Len are both 14 years old; though the three of them join the same junior school. There's a possibility that Miku didn't pass a few grades and had to stay behind. She's a popular 'idol' and it may interfere with her studies. *After Rin and Len left prison; they transferred to Miku's school. This fact can be confirmed by looking at their uniforms. Len still wears his "Vocaloid" / previous school's uniform because on If We Meet Again Rin says that Len skips school a lot. *Miku was the repeater though she was an idol. That means that she is repeating the data world with her song. Confusions *It's proven to be 'true' that Miku had attended school before (for she couldn't pass a few class; it means at least she ''had taken class unlike Rin and Len). Vocaloids are not humans; the reason they decided to attend school is uncertain. *The phrase "it's like an octopus in a miniskirt" was used when Tashiro was interrogated by the police when he was caught filming under a woman's skirt. Illustration Analysis The Magic Heresy.jpg|Miku in standing in front of an American flag Magic Heresy Rin.jpg|Rin standing in front of a Russian flag The first illustration shows Miku, standing in front of an American flag. She was wearing her school uniform; while during Rin's part (the second illustration shown on the video) she was wearing her usual 'PuuRin costume'. This is the first song where Rin is seen in her Russian costume. It's unknown whether or not she wore her Russian costume on Part 1, however Euphoria's PV of ''I'll Give you Chocolate! showed Rin (and Len) was wearing a different costume, and a different school uniform. Did they transfer schools? Yes Other than the Russian flag, Rin broke a 'negi', which symbolizes her hatred towards Miku the diva. It's unknown where this took place, possible places would be the school (Judging from Miku's school uniform). However if it did ''take place during school, Rin would be wearing her uniform; interpretations are still open on where it took place at. けっせんとうじつ! Toujitsu / The Day of the Decisive Battle :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 鏡音リンがオリジナル「けっせんとうじつ！」を歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Next, Rin complains about how Miku isn't the only Vocaloid (just like what she said in the last few songs in the series). However, the truth was, Rin actually envied Miku for being number one, being the idol and face of Vocaloid. Also, Rin mentioned that even though she's a Vocaloid, she also knows 'love'. The setting for this song is Rin waiting for Len at the back of the school, and later confessing her feelings to him. Keywords *『君が見ていた夢』 Just you wait and see, I'll show you a dream *『'恋に恋する'』'''I like love' *『おまじない、ミニにタコ！』 Magic charm, an octopus in a mini skirt *『'ミク'みたいに、'ミク'だけが』 I want to be like Miku, not only Miku *『'ひとりにしないで'』 Don't leave me alone *『「悪いね」』That would be bad *『ドナルド笑い声』 Ronald's laughter *Mini octopus Notes *The illustration shown most likely comes from Len's point of view (his eyes). *Rin confessed her love to Len in this song. *This is the first time Rin tied her hair in two (almost similar to Len's) *Rin's heartbeat can be heard before hearing the keywords "That would be bad" which was Len's answer to Rin's confession. *One of the tags in the video is "Yandeloid" (ヤンデロイド) *Why Ronald is seen on the roof top, Tashiro near the window, and the spring onion on the ground, is explained in the Deciphering Drug Hallucination section. *Rin keep repeat "Mini octopus" in the end of the song. Confusions *Who is the teacher Rin mentioned? The one who taught her about the magic words? Illustration Analysis The_Day_of_the_Decisive's_Battle.jpg|Rin waiting for Len at the back of the school Decisive_Battle_1.png|After Len said "no" to Rin's confession This song is a single-illust PV. Rin is seen in her school uniform, much like Miku's only without the vest. Her hair is in pony tails (she was trying to impress Len by mimicking his hair style); and she had a faint smile on her face. The setting takes place in the back of the school, from Len's point of view (his eyes). Tashiro is first (physically) seen near the window on the bottom left side, Ronald McDonald at the top left, and a negi is seen on the ground. Why did they all appear there? Ronald and the negi may be... 'Hallucinations' (Take note that Rin and Len do weed). The negi may symbolize Hatsune Miku. Tashiro may symbolize, considering his role as a perverted video taper, video taping the whole thing(?). See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations. Tashiro in several cases has worked with Miku. For example, in With the Invisible you, Tashiro recorded her and Ronald in Rin's interior. Tashiro was there, probably by Miku's request to video tape Rin, and that's why she knows what Len and Rin did in the next song Ronald represent 'drugs'. (Later on when Len stops doing weed in If We Meet Again ''there are less/no 'hallucinations' after that song) The second 'illustration' shown shows a broken negi, and everything went at a greyscale. Rin's smile, disappointed at Len's answer; fades and turned to a faint frown. However Ronald on the top left remains faint white and red, meaning he was still high when he answered the question. いっしょじゃない Janai / Not Together :Sung by Kagamine Rin ・Len ・ Abe-san, Ronald McDonald, Miku :Original title: 鏡音リン・レン・ミクがオリジナル「いっしょじゃない」を（ry :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin is frustrated because Len said he didn't love her back. Miku tried to comfort her, saying Miku liked Rin just a little bit. She started talking about how sweet her boyfriend is and about french fries. After that, Miku and Rin started to talk about food. Later, Len mentioned why he couldn't love Rin back. Rin shot children back in Russia, and continuously said that everything was all his fault. Keywords *『'ポテト'』'''Potato' *『'男'にね　負けるなんてね』 How men are defeated *『砕け散る夢を見ていた』I saw it smashed up in a dream *『粗塩で！』 With salt! *『'俺も変わったんだよ！'』'I changed too!' *『自分を捨てるなよな！ 昔の君が好きだ！』 That only I would change! I liked you from before! Notes *Rin let her hair down so it was no longer tied together. *The blue cloth shown in the beginning of the video is Abe's clothes. The gunshot and the clothes were shattered; also the machine gun in Rin's hand, gives hints that Rin decided to shoot Abe out of anger and stress. *Miku knew that Len rejects Rin because Tashiro was there spying on them. Tashiro's job is to "video tape", see Tashiro for more info. *Ronald's shoes can be seen during Len's part (possibly because he was high). *In Nico Nico Douga, the title is written with [ (ry ]. Confusions *If Abe was shot by Rin in the beginning of the video, how come part of his clothes reappeared next to Len? Did he really die? Possible interpretention: Abe and Len were trying to run away from the angry Rin. Thus making them hide in the same room together as shown in the illustration later on. (Abe has to be very skilled / lucky. Rin seems to be an expert at handling SMG, however Abe could dodge all the bullets without a getting a single hit). *Where was Len in the video? Illustration Analysis All_Together_Part_1.png|The first illust shown, Miku and Rin's part All_Together_Part_2.png|The second illust shown, Len's part Not_Together.jpg|Rin shooting 'children' in Russia? The first illustration shown is Miku and Rin; still in their school uniforms. Miku offered her McDonald's french fries and was wearing her high heels (being the diva she is). As for Rin, her hair was no longer tied in ponytails (mimicking Len), due to the fact that there was no need to 'impress anyone' (Len). Rin was holding an SMG (Submachine Gun) on her right hand. Where did she get it? It's impossible to carry around during school, some time must have passed. On the floor was Abe's clothes, with holes. Interpretations may be, Rin shot Abe out of stress. Though it's strange how there were so many holes, and no blood at all. (He's actually alive as seen on the next illust) The second illustration shown was Len, in a dark room and was wearing his usual Vocaloid costume / uniform. A piece of Abe's clothes was also there, no holes or blood whatsoever. It was vague, however Ronald's shoes can be seen on the right side of the illust. (Only the shoes? Or is it?) It's unknown where this song took place. Again, Ronald symbolizes drug. The third illust plainly shows Irina during the Russian era, shooting children. (Her enemies?) This illustration was a mere flashback of Len's memories. またあえたら☆ Aetara☆ / If We Meet Again☆ :Sung by Kagamine Len ・Rin ・Miku :Original title: 鏡音レン・リン・ミクがオリジナル「またあえたら☆」を(ry :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Miku sang on the radio, and Len listened to her. He said he honestly loved Rin 'from before' and not the current Rin. Len had a way to restore Rin's memories (her memories are in the disc Len found in Rin's bag in Hand me the Rope!, turning out to be the uploader's bag, not Rin's bag). Len already remembered everything in his 'past life', but Rin was 'enjoying her life', and mentioned that she even participated in the school council. However, Len thought he could love Rin again if she had her memories again. Keywords *Father at the bar, Mother at Haneda. *『ひとりはくるしい』Being alone is painful *『君と聴いた ミクの曲』I heard it with you, Miku's song *『記憶』Memory *『'君に全てを見せる'』'I'll show you everything' *『細木○子』Hosoki Kazuko *『'最後'のガンジャ』'The last' weed Notes *The keywords "Father at the bar, mother at Haneda" is one of the biggest proof that Vocaloids were previously human, and that they had a family before becoming Vocaloids. It seems Miku's family abandoned her and made her become an orphan until the Russian army took her in to work for them. *Len found out that the bag he stole was from the uploader's, not Rin's. *This is the last time the weed is ever used for Rin and Len. As for Miku, she took 'dreaming pills' in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. *When Len suddenly embraced Rin, he inserted a USB to Rin's headphone. This connects to how Rin said "memory returning, Russia can be seen" in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. *The keywords "Being alone is painful." Had Miku met Ronald already? Yes. Right after this song they have a date which was "a time of their lives". *The keywords "I heard it with you, Miku's song" the subtitles were in red. It probably means Red!Rin from the Russian Era is talking. Which means, Miku too existed in the Russian Era, and was apparently a singer as well. Miku is aware of her Russian self; before her memories weren't completely reset. *Miku stated she hated vegetables; something changed her taste. In All Together! Rin said that "As a wife, Miku will put spring onions in your salad" because she found Ronald McDonald (who runs one of the world's most known fast food restaurant). *Hosoki Kazuko is a famous fortune teller in TV. The reason why Miku wants her to vanish is because she dosen't want to know her fortune since it looks like it won't have a good ending. *In Putin-P album Part 2 crossfade, it was shown that Irina and Dog!Len were listening to a song using "that" old radio. That's the reason why Len uses it to listen to music cause it reminds him of their time back when they heard Miku's song's in Russia. *In The Broken Mirror Kamui said Irina stopped taking drugs because she found happiness with Len (the dog). Because Len's memories were still buzzy and mixed with his Russian dog self, he probably thought he found happiness too, thinking there's no need for drugs. Confusions *Why was Miku in tears in the last part? Illustration Analysis If_We_Meet_Again.jpg|Len listening to the radio Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku singing in the radio Mata_Aetara_2.png|Len gave Rin a sudden hug? The first illustration shown is Len, still wearing his Vocaloid / school costume; leaning on a wall, holding a radio (which suspiciously looks like the one in In my Heart, A Voice though it can be the same type. Why did he listen to such an old radio?). The background shows a number of people, inside(?) a building. The next illustration shown is Miku, singing in the radio. Judging by the vest and tie, she was still wearing her school uniform. Miku is apparently a busy diva and doesn't have the chance to change her school uniform. The third illustration shown is Len suddenly embracing Rin (who changed out of her school uniform and was already wearing her PuuRin costume) and had a small smile curved on his face just as he inserted the USB into Rin's headphones. The last illustration is the same as the second illustration, however, this time it showed Miku in tears. ぬすみはげどう? wa Gedou? / Stealing is a Doctrine? :Sung by Kagamine Len, Ronald McDonald, Sazae, Fune :Original title: 鏡音レンがオリジナル「ぬすみはげどう？」を歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is when the flashback from the Russian Era is shown, during Rin and Len's 'past lives'. In their past lives, Len is a dog, and Rin is his owner. It's mentioned how Len the dog loves his master very much, and said Rin is the first person he had ever loved. Len then 'comitted a crime' because he wanted to be with Rin. Then, Rin's 'companion' (not Len the dog, another boy who suspiciously looks like Len) came and shot Len the dog. It's suspected that the 'human' Len has a connection with Ronald McDonald, as hinted from The Broken Mirror. Keywords *『'ガキ'の相手』'The brat's' companion *『'黄色いスカーフ'』'Yellow scarf' *『サザエ、フネ』Sazae, fune *『プーチン』Putin *『俺は罪を犯した』I committed a crime *『'俺'が利口にしてたなら 君も死なずに済んでたなorz』If I''' had been more intelligent, I would've dealt with you orz *『嘘の世界』A world of lies *『引き金'』'''The trigger' *『'さらば！'』'Farewell!' '''Notes *This is the first song where Len is shown as a dog. *The keyword "Putin". This is the keyword that tells Putin is present in both Eras in the series. *This is where Len the dog is killed by Rin's companion. *Irina and Dog Len made their first physical appereance here; Irina is shown to have the same age as the present Rin. *A 14 year old working for Putin is not surprising. Note that children too are used in wars ; an example is the Sierra Leone conflict that happened on 1993-2000, children were forcibly taken and given drugs to join the war. This might be a referrence to Ronald's role in the story; as a drug dealer in both Eras. *The keyword "A world of lies" refers to Russia and how the government would isolate and keep secrets from they're people. *Note human Len is Rin's companion and NOT brother. (See Who is Human Len? for more info) *As shown in the flashback in Goodbye to You, Human Len wore two scarves. A yellow, scarf over a red one. The yellow scarf was snatched by Dog Len, so he would show it to Irina. That's why when Human Len shot Dog Len, one can see the red scarf. Confusions *Rin was to leave Russia for "work" and had tied Len (the dog) up in chains. Considering he said "Sazae and Fune were impressed" Rin might've put him under the Sazae family's care; though it's still vague on who took care of him. *The trigger. It's never mentioned ''why ''Rin's companion sent Len into the data using the pistol. *Sazae and Fune are Japanese, the Sazae family are supposed to live in Japan. Why are they in Russia / Soviet Union (at that time)? Illustration Analysis Nusumi_wa_Gedou_1.png|Chains Nusumi_wa_Gedou_2.png|Rin/Irina's first appearance in the series Stealing_is_A_Doctrine.jpg|Rin's brother, ready to shot (dog) Len This song is a flashback of Len's memories; the first illustration shows chains. Len is a dog in the Russian Era, the chain is a peice of evidence. He was chained up, but broke free from the chains so he could run and see Rin. Next, shows Rin. The background was dark and snowy, the location is none other than Russia. A strap is on Rin's shoulder (it may be a bag '''or her gun) ready to cuddle Len. It's similar to the present Rin's PuuRin costume, the only difference is that she wears pants, not a skirt. The final illustration shows Rin's companion, a revolver in his hand, laughing. He was wearing a red scarf, and the background, similar to the one before, with snow. The background shows Ronald McDonald, in his winter costume, and a yellow scarf. Ronald's background appearance usually symbolizes that person/Vocaloid is on drugs, however it's not possible for Len the dog to have eaten drugs, so it must have a different meaning. Not only does Ronald represents drugs, Ronald represents various things. Drugs to the Vocaloids, symbolizes freedom to Soviet Russia (See McDonald History), and symbolizes America to some people. In this case, the most suitable interpretation for Ronalds apearence is America. Meaning, Irina's companion is from America, thus making him a traitor and an enemy of Rin. Although Rin's companion oddly resembles him, he in fact is not Len. なやみむようっ!! Muyouu!! / No Need to Worry!! :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Namihei :Original title: 鏡音リンがオリジナル「なやみむようっ!!」を歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin's memories came back, and she remembered the days when she was still 'human' and not a Vocaloid. Rin remembered when she found Len (the dog), and sang about how work was hard. Fighting alone felt lonely for her, but since Len was there she didn't feel that lonely anymore. Irina even wished that Len would be a 'human' in 'the world she desires'. Irina left Len in 'someone's hands' because she had to work for Putin, but before leaving she soon discovered that her companion ('human' Len) shot Len (the dog). Distressed, Rin began shooting her companion, killing him and finally, committed suicide herself. Afterwards, both Rin and Len were reborn as 'Vocaloids' and thus ending the Russian Era. Keywords *『ヒトだった、ヒトなら』 When I was still human, *『'望んでいた　世界'』 In the world I desire *『冷たい世界』 Cold world *『後悔してないにゃー☆』 There were no regrets nya~ *『あたしはただのボーカロイド あんたもただのボーカロイド』I'm only a Vocaloid, you're only a Vocaloid too *『'仕事'』 Work *『波平』 Namihei Notes *This is where Irina and her companion die; Len (the dog) died in the previous song. *The keywords "In the world I desire"; Rin stated her desires. For Len to be human and to leave the Cold world, which came true in the Vocaloid Era (though Rin and Len are just Vocaloids) This may have a connection with the title "No need to worry" (for we will be reborn in the world we desire). * This shows how many battles Irina had won and joined. The fight in Moscow, as stated in Not Togethe''r and another battle is mentioned in here for she had to leave Russia. The term "World's number 1 machine gun of purity" is no exaggeration. Confusions *The keyword "Cold world" refers to Russia; in the previous song ''Stealing is A Doctrine? "World of Lies" also refers to Russia . Rin complained about work; and how she had to fight for Putin's sake, why did she longed for that day? In It's the Beginning! it's mentioned that "It'd be nice to go to Russia with you" Though Irina doesn't seem too fond of that world Red!Rin is. Illustration Analysis No_need_to_worry.png|Rin feeding Len (the dog) No_Need_to_Worry_1.png|Len with the yellow scarf...? Not_Together.jpg|Rin doing her 'job' Illustration Part 1.png|The usual Rin illustration No_Need_to_Worry_2.png|Sazae's appearance. The first illustration shows Rin, feeding Len. Vocaloid!Rin was reminiscing on the past, and this is still a flashback. She was still using her PuuRin costume (Russian ver); notice her hat. There were many strings of hair, she has a bag with her, and a dog food can to feed Len. Russia was dark, cold, and snowy though the illustration shows a bright place; showing Rin's happiness with Len. Even if he is a dog. The next illistration shows Len, with a yellow scarf; was it something he stole? It was Rin's companion's yellow scarf, Irina saw him running towards her, however Dog Len never made it and was killed. So the order is, Dog Len took Human Len's scarf, he ran to Irina, and Irina saw him running. However Human Len killed Dog Len (in Stealing is a Doctrine?), and Irina killed her companion and presumably herself afterwards. Again, the illustration shows Rin shootting children in Russia, doing her job. And, the illustration from the usual Putin-P part 1 video. Why did it appear? In the last scene, Sazae made his first appearance in the series (physical or not, it was still his first appearance); so far it's too unknown what he was doing / whether he is an illusion / what his presense mean. みえないよるに。 Yoru ni. :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Original title: 初音ミクがオリジナル「みえないよるに。」を歌います。 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This takes place on Miku's first date with her boyfriend, Ronald McDonald. Everything went perfectly, they rode on the ferris wheel together, ate some fries, until Miku realized something. Ronald was about to disappear. Miku started talking about Len (the dog) and how Ronald was able to 'trick' him. Miku knew about Rin and Len's 'past' lives, and thought Len wasn't the 'world's number one machine gun of purity'. Miku said that; "Trying to recover Rin's memories is useless," and "it's too late to realize that." So Miku told him not to give up, and she'll be 'searching', and hoping for them to meet again someday, because Miku truly loved Ronald McDonald. Keywords *『'お日様、月'』 Day, night *『明日、日曜日さ！』Tomorrow is Sunday! *『あの子はもう「ボーカロイド」 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ... 』That child too is a 'Vocaloid', he's not a 'machine gun of purity' *『'あの歌'』 That song *『「正常化」』 Normalization *『'おしまいが'　来ないの...』 The end hasn't come Notes *Though Ronald disappears his voice could still be heard in later songs *The song happened on Saturday, and the actual timeline is faster and goes after ''Rin and Len's part of ''The Eyes that Don't Vanish. *The thumbnail used in the video for In the Unseen Night is somewhat similar to The Eyes that Don't Vanish. Here, Miku and Ronald looked into each other's eyes, while in The Eyes that don't Vanish Len and Rin looked into each other's eyes. Confusions *The keyword "Tomorrow is Sunday" is Rin's usual 'catchphrase' "It's Our Sunday". Why Miku decided to use that (or maybe because tomorrow is Sunday). Whether or not there is a connection between Miku's "Tomorrow is Sunday" and Rin's "It's Our Sunday" is still unclear. *The keyword "Day, night" is two different parts of the song. The 'day' is where Miku and Ronald were enjoying their date, while 'night' is where Ronald starts to disappear. In between the days a sound effect of a door closing can be heard; and the cheerful energetic Miku from 'day' disappeared. Why Miku suddenly brought the topic up that Ronald was about to disappear is still unclear. Illustration Analysis In_the_Unseen_Night.png|First illust shown; Miku's date In_the_Unseen_Night.jpg|Miku said goodbye to her love, Ronald. The first illustration shows Miku; the background shows several trees, according to the song she and Ronald were on a date in an amusement park. Take a better look; for an amusement park, there's no one there at all. The song takes place on Saturday, a day where amusement parks should be full of people. though it could be empty because of how late the time is. Next, shows Miku's appearance. She is wearing a pink skirt, a cute hairpin, (A reference to Ryo's song Melt) her hair still in pigtails, and yellow and red striped socks; similar to her Vocaloid costume, only different in colors (yellow and red, like McDonald). Miku had a joyfull expression on and she seemed really happy. This may have occured around morning / in the afternoon. Next the sound of a door shutting can be heard, along with another illustration. It was completely dark, the moon was out and it was night. (The door closing gives an impression that they're inside a room, then they must have left a building? Isn't an amusement park held outdoors?) Still in the same costume, Miku was in tears and Ronald was still smiling (he never frowns so far). きえないひとみ。 Hitomi. :Sung by Kagamine Rin ・Len ・Miku :Original title: 鏡音リン・レン・ミクでオリジナル「きえないひとみ。」PV付き :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) This is the continuation of the If We Meet Again, Stealing is A Doctrine, and No Need to Worry flashbacks. Rin, who already remembered everything, tried to cheer up the 'lost' Len. She 'introduced' herself, telling him that she was Kagamine Rin, not the girl in her past life, and told Len that he was not a dog anymore. Rin also knew that Ronald McDonald had disappeared already in In the Unseen Night ''(through Tashiro so it seems). Rin called Len's eyes 'trash', so he could be angry at her. If he could still be angry, then it was proof that Len's eyes could still 'shine'. Rin promised him before, that she would do anything for him (from ''A Dream's Point of View "I will do anything for you, so don't give up"), so Rin asked what Len wants to do on Sunday. Just tell her, and Rin would gladly do it for him. While Rin and Len were having 'the time of their lives', Miku quit being an idol and mourned over Ronald by eating more teriyaki, burger, and fries. This is the last song in Part 2, and is the most popular song in the series. It's also Putin-P's first song that entered Nico Hall of Fame (exceeding 100,000 views). Keywords *『あたしは鏡音リン』 I'm Kagamine Rin *『無事に　還れました』 Return to peace *『君と二人でサンデー』 With you, our Sunday *『絶望の歌』 A song of hopelessness *『「あたしが何とかしてやるわ」』 I'll do anything for you *『一番なんかくれてやんよ！』 It's just one night's hidden lament *『ララララ　ハッピー★ もう止められない』 LaLaLaLa Happy, it can't be stopped anymore Notes *The plane 'Miku used' when she was on drugs was a Cessna 170 , it's the most succesful and lightest aircraft in the world made by the United States. If she wasn't on drugs; it'd be impossible for Miku to see Ronald because a Cessna 170 flies really high in the sky; being one of the lightest type of aircfraft. *Although Miku is on drugs; how would she know how to fly a helicopter? A 16 year old pop star diva? Drugs aside, for someone who flunked a grade; she shouldn't know anything about flyng. (Though Cessna is the most common aircraft in production). a reason may be because she was taught how to fly one during the russian era. Or it may symbolise that she was high. *This is the first song to show Miku on drugs. *This is the last song for Part 2. *The timeline in the story so far: In In the Unseen Night ''Miku said "Tomorrow is Sunday" meaning ''In the Unseen Night ''happened on Saturday. That means after Miku sang on the radio in ''If We Meet Again ''she went directly to her date that day. Len happened to hug Rin in ''If We Meet Again ''and in ''The Eyes that Don't Vanish ''it's shown, a flash, that Len did hug her. By the end of In ''The Eyes that Don't Vanish ''Miku is on drugs at night; meaning right after Ronald disappeared ''In the Unseen Night ''she went directly on drugs. Bottom line, the scenes so far: ''If We Meet Again -> In the Unseen Night -> The Eyes that Don't Vanish it all happened on Saturday; however In the Unseen Night happened faster (For the 'night' showns Ronald's disappearance). *When Rin said "memories returning, Russia can be seen", she remembers because Len returned her memories in If We Meet Again through a USB, and also she did a flashback in No Need to Worry!!. *For the reason Abe and Tashiro appeared when Miku was on drugs: See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations. Confusions *It's unclear who sang the song, Red!Rin or Vocaloid!Rin; because the subtitles were all written in white. Though it's most likely to be Vocaloid!Rin singing. However, in some cases, Irina's subtitles are white (e.g. Goodbye to You) Illustration Analysis Kienai_Hitomi_1.png|Rin; hugging Len from the two previous songs. Kienai_Hitomi_2.png|Notice Len's G clef. Kienai_Hitomi_3.png|Rin aside, notice the background; an amusement park Kienai_Hitomi_4.png|The Moscow Cremlin Kienai_Hitomi_5.png|R.I.P Ronald The_Eyes_that_Don't_Vanish.jpg|"Our Sunday" Kienai_Hitomi_6.png|Appearance Kienai_Hitomi_8.png|Where's Miku's location now? Kienai_Hitomi_9.png|Abe and Tashiro Kienai_Hitomi_10.png|Miku flying a Cessna Kienai_Hitomi_11.png|Ronald; illusion A complex PV; the first illustration shows Len, hugging Rin from If We Meet Again. Len still in his Vocaloid costume / school uniform; and Rin in her PuuRin's costume. It's hard to tell their location but it is most likely in Shibuya. A closer look at Len's shirt; notice his G clef. His usual Vocaloid costume is supposed to be an F; though if one looks back to the previous songs in Part 2; Len's Vocaloid costume isn't exactly very revealed; it may have been a G clef the whole time. Next, on Rin's side, a better view of the background can be seen; an amusement park. Did Len find Rin there? What were they doing? Was it the same as Miku and Ronald's amusement park? It's unknown. Wherever it is, they're completely alone. After that, there was another memory from the Russian Era, it shows the Moscow Cremlin; a sort of 'palace' in Russia. It's unknown when the picture was first taken, however it's in Rin's memories / head. She could remember it somewhat. A picture of Ronald can be seen, Ronald is "dead". Though note that Ronald disappeared that night; meaning while In the Unseen Night happened The Eyes that Don't Vanish happened at the same time (at night. Thus explaining all the lights everywhere). (How Rin found out so quickly is unknown.) Next is an appearance from a child in Sazae family; saying "yes" and "babu". He may be an illusion, or is he? During Miku's part, where was she? She was still wearing her Ronald costume as seen in In the Unseen Night, and she took drugs so she wasn't thinking straight. Somewhere, with water... A river? perhaps so. Miku wasn't thinking straight and she used a Cessna to fly over and see Ronald. How could a pop star 16 year old diva know how to fly a helicopter? Or even think on how to do it? Well, to put it bluntly, she was high. Misc Notes Producers Hikkie-P made an appearance in Putin-P's second album crossfade (Putin-P Series Part 2 "Unseen Night, the Eyes that Don't Vanish"). as well as Kal-P who was speaking in English at the beginning of the video, (illustration not shown). Whether or not they're related to any of the producers/uploaders in the series is unknown, however, Hikkie-P's role in the crossfade was to give comments for Putin-P's album. Other than comments on the album, there were no hints about them being related to the series at all. Hikkie-P and Kal-P however, are two of the few producers that have been "mentioned" in the entire series. Category:Song series‎